Molded plastic cable ties are known in the art and are used to secure elongate items, such as hoses, wires, cables, and/or tubes, into tight bundles. The cable tie strap encircles the item or items to be bundled and is secured in the cable tie head with a pawl.
These cable ties are also used to secure the elongate items to a structural member such as a vehicle frame rail, firewall, fender, body panel, bracket
Presently, mounting devices used in conjunction with cable ties or other strap-like bundling means are limited to configurations in which the mount and attached items are secured to a structural support member by way of communicating apertures through the structural member and mounting device. This arrangement typically requires drilling and tapping through the structural member to create the attachment aperture. This attachment means is sufficient in applications using support material in which an aperture can be readily formed, but is not practical when an aperture is not easily made in a predetermined support structure, such as when the reverse side of the support structure is not accessible. Further, the support material may be of an unworkable thickness. Also to be considered is the process of drilling and possibly tapping an aperture in the mounting device, which may be undesirably slow and labor intensive, adding to the overall cost of the end product. It may also be undesirable to create an aperture in a mounting device, such as in instances in which leakage or corrosion through the aperture is possible. Therefore, a mounting device configured for use with a cable tie that does not require an aperture remains desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.